Thunderstorms
by SkiaWolf
Summary: Remus has always feared the sound of thunder, especially at night. They always override his other senses, leaving him reminded of the past and with the feeling of being unsafe. It must take someone truly caring to make his fear not seem so bad anymore.


**A/N:** Here is a quick oneshot I wrote for my girlfriend being as she wasn't in the best mood today. Hopefully it helps to cheer her up a little ^^

It can be hard to write well with bad health and I've also not written Wolfstar outside of roleplays so I apologise if it isn't as good as other things I've written!

Hopefully you enjoy it~

* * *

 **Thunderstorms**

* * *

Thunderstorms were the one thing that made Remus truly unsettled at night.

Rain fell down furiously from the cloudy sky against the window in the dormitory, and far too often could Remus hear thunder ripple through the air and the odd flash of lightning, the sounds overriding his other senses. It was all too familiar, reminding him of the dreadful day where he had been forced into a life in which he could never feel accepted – the life of being a beast, a creature which was barely human. A werewolf.

His hand reached up and rested itself against his forehead, dripping with beads of sweat. He inhaled deeply, his eyes slowly closing as he tried to regain his usually calm composure, but he was filled with so much anxiety that his attempts were futile. It wasn't until he felt something drip down his cheek that he realised his eyes had been filling up with tears. He let out a sob as he heard another flash of lightning in the distance, though he quickly bit his lip to stop himself from making any other noises. Hoping that the knowledge of his friends being close would calm him, he listened to Peter's gentle snores coming from the bed nearby, but this barely did anything except make him feel worse. It just reminded him that all of his friends were fast asleep, unable to help or make him feel safe.

Or at least, that's what he thought. An unexpected voice calling softly through the curtain around his bed made him jump slightly.

"Remus? Are you okay?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the curtain was pulled back, revealing Sirius standing there, a look of worry on his face. His concerned eyes widened slightly when he saw the wetness of tears on Remus' face.

"Oh, Moony."

Without any other pause, Sirius walked over to the bed, closed the curtain round after him and settled himself next to Remus. Sirius' arms wrapped around him and he was gently pulled into an embrace, his head resting on Sirius' chest.

"Sirius, what are you-"

"I know how much you hate storms," Sirius said. One of his hands reached up to Remus' head so he could stroke his hair gently. "But it's okay. I've got you."

Remus' hands which had previously been laying stiffly wrapped around Sirius so that he was clutching the back of his nightshirt. His body started to relax after a couple of minutes, his grip on Sirius slowly loosening, though it didn't quite release the shirt completely.

"You're really brave, Moony," Sirius murmured, his hand still stroking Remus' hair. "You might not believe that sometimes, but you are. You've been through so much and yet, you still remain strong. That's amazing."

"It's pathetic though, how I'm scared of something so simple..."

"No, it's not. You have every reason to be scared. And it's okay that you're scared; that just makes you human."

"But I'm not-"

"Don't say that. Please, don't say that."

Sirius placed his hands on Remus' shoulders so he could gently push him back a little, so that Sirius could look into Remus' eyes.

"How can you think something like that when you're such a good person? We adore you, Remus. You're such an amazing friend to us. You always make sure that we're okay, even if you're not okay yourself. I've never met someone more caring and more understanding than you."

One of Sirius' hands then cupped Remus' face as he smiled.

"You're completely human, Remus, so don't ever say that you're not."

Slowly, the space between them was closed as Sirius brushed his lips against Remus'. If Sirius' words hadn't already calmed him down completely, then this gentle, meaningful kiss would have done exactly that. It made him feel safe, protected, _loved._ That was why he found himself smiling as soon as Sirius pulled away.

"Now, I'm not moving until morning, so you might as well just go to sleep now."

Remus laughed softly before he snuggled against Sirius' chest once more. Another round of thunder echoed outside, but suddenly, it didn't seem quite as scary anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully you enjoyed this quick oneshot ^^

To those who might have been reading the Wolfstar fic, I've deleted it being as I didn't have all the words for the last chapter and it also wasn't getting much attention (that may sound bad, but I didn't see much point in taking the time to read over and edit the chapters only for me to not get much feedback). I don't mind if I don't get much for this one though being as it's for a specific person cx

I'll be posting a new fanfic soon though. If you read 'Dancing with the Devil' and enjoyed it, or had read 'Contrasted Desire' and was disappointed over it never being finished, you may like this one.

Anyway, I shall shut up now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
